The Old Guy
by ShadeFireDragon
Summary: After a meeting with a digger, the Avengers will start to meet the heroes that came before them. Because Fury had to get that idea (for a group of people to come together) from somewhere right? Well, that somewhere, was from a team called Team Dai-Gurren!
1. Chapter 1

Steve was jogging near the Avengers Tower, in Manhattan. Because everyone wakes up at 6:00 in the morning to do that.

Something in his ear buzzed. Sighing, Steve spoke out loud. "What is it Stark?"

"What, you expect me to want something from you? That breaks my heart," said a sarcastic voice.

This was Anthony 'Tony' Stark, everyone's favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

"Well, what is it?" Steve asked.

"Nothing really. Jarvis woke me up to tell me that you left the Tower at… 6 in the morning. What sane person does that?" asked Stark, while checking the time.

Steve shrugged. "I like the cold air in the morning. Wakes me up."

"Yeah, well, I got coffee for that," retorted Stark, while taking a long sip of the mentioned coffee. "Just a little bit of sugar, and perfecto."

There was some silence after that. After Steve ran another two blocks, a beep was heard from Stark's end.

"Hey, there's a robbery taking place at a jewelry store just a block away from you," realized Stark.

"Who robs stores at 6 in the morning?" Steve asked out loud, already heading toward the bank. He could also already see them, waving their guns everywhere.

Stark snorted. "Who runs around the city at 6 in the morning? Just get over there. I'll come over after I finish my coffee."

"After?" repeated Steve. Stark shrugged. "Hey, I like my coffee. Well, not as much as beer, but whatever. Besides, it's pretty small. Nothing you can't handle."

Steve ran into the store. Inside was only a few employees, who were on the floor, hands on their head. Above them, were two masked men, one holding a gun, and another a knife.

The one with a knife turned around. "Oi, Randy. Check out this dude."

'Randy' turned around, before grinning. He held the gun to Steve's face. "You better get back man. Don't wanna get shot, do ya?"

Steve stood his ground. "You had best let them go. Don't make me ask again."

The knife wielder scoffed. "Really? We have a knife and gun. What you got on us, huh?"

"I'd say a friend," said a deep voice. Turning his head, Steve saw someone wearing a large brown cloak, which covered his face.

On this person's back, was a staff, with a big drill at the end. The old man said, "Ganging up on someone isn't really fair, so I decided to come to even the odds."

"Sir," said Steve. "I would recommend staying back. These guys are dangerous."

"I'd say both of you beat it! We're in the middle of a robbery! You two ain't stopping us!" said Randy.

"Really?" said the man. Everyone in the room widened their eyes. The man had moved to the other side of the room, behind the robbers, so fast, their eyes couldn't catch up.

"Wah…?" said Randy. Then, the man struck out. He grabbed his drill staff, and slammed it into Randy's side, sending the poor man flying into a cash register.

The one with the knife shook. "Why you…!" He ran towards the old man, preparing to stab him.

However, thanks to Steve's boosted speed, he made it to the robber, and tackled him to the ground. With one solid punch, the robber was unconscious.

Audible sighs were heard around the store. The employees got up. "Thank you for saving us. They came so fast…!"

"You're safe now," said Steve. "How about you call the police to bring these guys in?" The employee nodded.

Just then, some loud music was heard. The employees and old man tensed, until Steve sighed. "It's alright."

Iron Man made his grand entrance. The Avenger looked around after landing. "Am I late for the party?"

"Very late," nodded Steve.

"Oh my god, it's Iron Man! It's one of the Avengers!" screamed an employee.

"You got it! Tony Stark, aka the Iron Man, right in front of you! Yep, pretty much," said Iron Man sarcastically. "So who's the old guy?"

Steve had forgotten about the old man. "Oh, this person helped me take down the two who were attacking this jewelry store. Which reminds me, I never got your name."

The old man grinned. "I'm nobody."

Iron Man groaned, before taking off his helmet, revealing the owner of Stark Industries. "Look, let's not go that route. Some mysterious person helps the main character out, and vanishes with no trace, blah blah blah. Also, last I checked, we aren't in a story."

The old man chuckled. "Well, I have no place in this world, which makes me a nobody. Nice job with the alien invasion by the way. Just keep the wreckage to a minimum."

"Yeah well," retorted Stark. "Can we get a name, or…?"

The old man paused, before smiling underneath his hood. "I'm Simon. Simon the Digger."

Simon walked out of the jewelry store, just as police sirens were heard in the distance. The wind blew his cloak, making his hood fall off his head.

Just as the police cars came into view, the two Avengers watched as the dark blue haired man, walked away.

Finally, someone spoke. "Okay, am I in a TV show or something? Because that was really cliche. Not to mention vague," said Stark.

Steve groaned.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Dragon here!**

 **For those who read my "What In The Name Of God Is That Italy?!", don't worry, that's not done. It's just I've hit a roadblock. So I've decided to write this little one-shot to boost my brain power.**

 **I don't know if it worked or not, but whatever. Hope you've enjoyed this short story. Give me at least one review. C'mon. I know you want to.**

 **And if you want me to write something, then tell me, by review. You can see how much I want them XD**

 **Well, see ya until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it that you need sir?"

Black Widow stood at attention in front of Director Nicholas Fury. It was after the Chitauri Invasion. She and the Director were currently flying on the Helicarrier.

"I need you to take a look at these files, Agent Romanoff," he replied. A hologram screen appeared in front of Black Widow.

Looking at it, she saw a picture of an old man with spiky dark blue hair, wearing a brown cloak, and holding some kind of pointed weapon.

Name: Unknown

Description: Spiky; dark blue hair, wrinkled face, green spiral eyes

She stopped at the mention of his eyes. "Green spiral eyes, sir?" she asked. Fury shrugged slightly. "Well, what else did you expect? Red glowing ones?"

"A mutant, sir?" she asked, while rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't seem to show any powers, other than insane speed. He helped Captain America stop a robbery just yesterday."

She continued reading. There actually wasn't that much information about the old man.

"This file isn't really informed, is it?" she asked.

"And that's why you're here," said Fury. "Your mission is to find out more about this man, and bring him into the Helicarrier."

"If he fights back?"

"Neutralize him. And if he's a mutant, don't garner too much attention. We don't want Xavier and his mutant students coming along."

"Can I bring someone with me?"

"What," Fury smirked. "The Black Widow can't handle taking on an old man?"

Romanoff again rolled her eyes. How she puts up with him, she has no idea. "Well, the man DID help Cap with a robbery. That's gotta be something."

Fury nodded. "Then take the captain with you. And Stark. He's got nothing to do, and is annoying by sending spam messages to the Helicarrier."

Romanoff nodded, and went to find a jet, smirking the way there.

As Romanoff left, Fury sighed, massaging his forehead. He took a glance at the file once more. "Let's find out what you've been doing, Simon of Dai-Gurren..."

* * *

Tony sighed. He started fiddling with one of his robots.

Steve was watching him, also bored. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I've got pretty much zero things to do, so I'm going to go adjust Dum-E. Maybe make it so that he spits fire out of his mouth if people break into my tower."

"Dummy?" repeated Steve. Tony waved his wrench at him. "No, dummy, it's Dum-E. Hey, did you know that I sent spam messages to the Helicarrier?"

"Spam messages?" Steve repeated again, totally lost with the modern world.

"Yep. I wonder if they're enjoying getting emails about 25% off coupons for McDonalds. I mean, that's gotta be a pretty good deal. You can buy, like, a $2 hamburger for half a dollar!" said Tony.

"So you're the person sending Fury those things?" said a voice. Jumping, the two males turned to see Black Widow jumping out of a SHIELD plane that was parked on the landing pad outside.

"Sir, Agent Romanoff has arrived," informed Jarvis.

"Gee, like I didn't know that already," retorted Tony, before getting up. He pressed a button on Dum-E, causing it to move as normal.

"So! Agent Romanoff! You liking those 25% coupons to McDonalds?" asked Tony.

"I'm still at a loss at what a spam message is," muttered Steve. Tony waved him off. "Go search it up. I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"You assume that I'm here for something," deadpanned Romanoff.

Tony shrugged. "Well, what else?" Romanoff sighed, before clicking something on her wrist. A hologram appeared in front of Steve and Tony.

"… Wait, so first of all, how is it that you can do that in MY place? Also, haven't we seen this guy before Cap?"

Steve nodded. "Isn't this the man who helped me out in that robbery yesterday?"

"No, it's the man that helped US out with the robbery!" argued Tony. Steve looked at him. "You didn't even help; you came after everything had already happened."

"So you ARE here for something," noticed Stark. "What, you want us to help you bring him in or something?"

"Well, that's what Director Fury wants," said Romanoff. "For one, I want to know why he wants to bring him in. He's not just going to want us to bring in some random mutant."

"I think I might know why?" answered Tony. He opened up a hologram. On the hologram, were old pictures, some dating to centuries ago.

Looking at one, Steve was shocked to see that there were pictures of the old man in the background. A drawing of the Mayflower plantation, was seen, with men chopping trees, women hanging up clothes, and kids frolicking around, or reading the Bible.

There, however, in the background, so miniscule you might have never seen it, was the man. He was behind one of the log cabins. There he was, planting white flowers, with prominent dark blue hair sticking out of his hooded cloak.

"I doubt that he would be this old though," Steve thought out loud. "I mean, how is that possible?"

"We did just get invaded by aliens that came out of a portal on top of Manhattan," shrugged Romanoff. "Anything's possible, really."

"There's more where that came from," said Tony, pulling up more pictures or drawings.

Another drawing, was painted back in the era of the Tang Dynasty, in China. He, along with others, were holding the scrolls made out of the precursor to modern paper. Again, he was at the background, now reading a scroll, and grinning.

Yet another, was one taken recently, was Barack Obama, being inaugurated as the President of the United States of America, him being in the crowd.

Another, Queen Elizabeth II, the current queen of the UK, walking around the crowd, and her shaking hands with the old man.

There were surprisingly many pictures, all with some kind of important figure or moment, and him being there.

"Okay, how old is this guy?" asked Tony. "Because he's definitely older than Capsicle over here."

"I don't think I'm that old," Steve muttered in slight defiance.

"I guess it's all the more reason to turn him in, and find out how he's got himself in so many historical events." Romanoff gestured to the SHIELD plane outside. "Suit up."

"Well you've become bossy after jamming Reindeer Game's stick into the Tesseract," muttered Tony, but nonetheless had his armor fly around him, before going on to him.

"Anyway, time to hunt down a ridiculously old man, who may or may not have found out how to dye his hair dark blue, back before hair dye existed," said Tony, putting on his helmet.

"It might just be natural," suggested Captain America, putting on his mask, having already put on his uniform… How?!

"Then I guess that's another thing we'll have to squeeze out of him when we get him," said Black Widow, as they all went into the plane.

 **AN: Oh mY GoDs!**

 **I only got one review… *cries* You guys are so mean…**

 **Anyway, the one review I got asked that I make more, so thank RainbowMelon Kira 1999!**

 **The person asked that I have Team Dai-Gurren meat up with the Avengers, and I thought, '… I have to do this!' So ye.**

 **Don't worry, it's coming. I'm just having them meet Simon more XD Maybe I'll have Leeron after. That would be cool.**

 **Anyway, let me clarify over the paper thing. Yes, I know that the Egyptians invented papyrus. However, Ts'ai Lun was the one who created what would later become our modern paper. He just added more ingredients, I think.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! And yes, this is no longer a one-shot. Which will mean that I'll have to change the summary. Oh well.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've realized that I haven't updated the Hetalia x Pokemon crossover story much yet, but do not be alarmed! I'm not giving up on it! Hopefully... (o.O)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Gurren Lagann nor Avengers**

* * *

"You know…" started Tony.

Natasha sighed. They were only in the plane for a few minutes, and he already wanted to say something. "What, Stark?"

"You say that we got to take down this old guy, but where would we find him?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the smart one."

"Psh. What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure that I AM the smartest one here, if not in the entire world," Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Exactly," said Natasha, causing Tony to smirk. "And that's why you're going to find out where he is."

Tony's smirk disappeared fast. "What do you mean, I've got to find out where the old geezer is?!"

"Well, you DID just say you're the smartest one in the world. Shouldn't that mean you're capable of finding one old man?" she added, smirking.

Tony sputtered. Steve grinned, holding his laughter. "She's got you there, Stark."

The armored man grumbled. "Fine. Leave it to the smart one then. Hey, Jarvis. Look into some cameras, and try to find an old guy, with dark blue hair, a weird staff, and a brown cloak."

"Of course sir. However, may I add that in a way, I'm doing the work for you. Does this mean that I'm the smartest in the world?" Jarvis asked sarcastically.

"First of all, I built you to be the smartest AI in the world, Jarvis. Second, that doesn't mean you're the smartest, because I'M the smartest. You're like, second or something. Third... I hate you all," grumbled Tony.

After a few minutes, Tony spoke up from behind his helmet. "Alright, he's in Central Park."

"What's he doing in Central Park?" Steve asked out loud.

"Well, apparently, planting flowers. Can you even do that in Central Park?" replied Tony.

"And that's what we're going in to find out," said Natasha, driving the plane towards the park. Tony raised an eyebrow. "We're going to find out if you can plant flowers in Central Park?"

Natasha groaned. "No, we're going to find out why he's there in the first place."

"Oh, well… why couldn't you have said that earlier?" Natasha groaned. Why did Fury suggest him anyway? Natasha would have been fine with Hawkeye.

* * *

Simon hummed as he kneeled to plant a pink rose near a tree.

As he was doing this, people would indiscreetly glance at the old man, wondering why he was planting a rose, why he had a drill on a stick, many things really.

A boy walked up to him out of curiosity. "Hey."

Simon didn't respond. The boy frowned, before trying again. "Hey!"

Again, Simon said nothing, continuing to hum, and plant the flower. The boy growled, before kicking Simon in the knee. "Hey! You deaf or something?"

Then, the boy yelped, his foot in pain from kicking Simon. The old guy has a very hard knee, apparently. The old digger sighed. "Young kids these days…"

"What was that, old man?!" cried the boy. "I was trying to get your attention, but you couldn't hear me!"

"That didn't mean you had to kick me," chucked Simon, before sitting down. "And I heard you just fine. I just ignored you."

This made the boy even more angrier. "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

Simon looked at the boy. "Because you weren't being nice about it. Next time, how about an 'excuse me', or something? I am older than you, after all."

The boy gaped at him, now seeing the old digger more clearly. Simon raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Your eyes are swirly!" exclaimed the boy. Simon just stared at the boy, before laughing. The boy glared. "What's so funny?!"

Simon stopped laughing slowly. "Ha… well, no one's ever really said that to me before. I guess they are swirly."

"Well, you got to be stupid to not know what your eyes look like!" exclaimed the boy. Simon raised an eyebrow. "What was it that you needed my attention for?"

"Oh, right," realized the boy. He pointed to three people who were coming closer to them. "Those guys wanted to talk to you."

Simon sighed. He patted the soil near the flower he was planting, ruffled the boy's hair (to the boy's discontent), and walked to the three who wanted him.

"So… I've heard from a little bird that you need me?" said Simon. He slung his drill staff across his shoulders nonchalantly.

"He's more of a boy than a bird, but sure, let's go with that." said the man wearing red and yellowish gold plates of armor. The Iron Man.

The woman wearing a tight fitting black bodysuit, also holding out two handguns, rolled her eyes. Black Widow. "Let's get down to it. We need you to come with us."

Simon raised an eyebrow. Though, no one saw it, since Simon had his hood covering his face now. "Oh? And why is that, Agent Romanoff?"

Black Widow tensed for a slight second, before glaring at Simon. "Orders from up top."

"Up top?" asked Simon, before realization hit him. He chuckled. Iron Man raised his repulsors threateningly.

"Something funny, old man? Because while, hey, it would be cool to meet three Avengers, now really isn't the time." Simon slowly stopped chuckling. "Sorry, it's just, really? Fury has time for little old me?"

"The fact that you know Director Fury isn't helping your case, sir," warned Black Widow. "I'll repeat myself one more time. You are to come with us now, or we will bring you in forcefully."

She raised her handguns in Simon's direction. Iron Man aimed his repulsor. The last man, Captain America, raised his shield.

Simon whistled. "Kids these days. No respect for the elders. Fine, fine, I'll come with you." The Avengers looked at each other in shock. "What?"

Captain America shrugged. "Well, a lot of people we bring in mostly put up an effort to escape." He seemed more relieved that he didn't have to fight an old man.

"Hey, I've known Director Fury for quite a while," smirked Simon. "Probably before you were born, Captain Rogers." The mentioned Avenger looked at him with shock.

"Yeah, about that," Iron Man joined in, "How is it that you're in a picture of the Mayflower Plantation?"

Simon didn't hesitate. "I'm pretty sure the 1600s didn't have cameras back then, Stark."

Iron Man shrugged, before his facemask lifted, showing the billionaire himself. "Well, there's not that high of a chance for a cloak wearing guy to be in a drawing of Pilgrims."

Black Widow interrupted the conversation. "Okay, boys. I like to chat like the next person, but let's not do this in a public area, alright?"

She was right. People were already starting to gather, some getting phones out.

"Alright then," smirked Simon. He removed his hood, his dark blue hair instantly popping out. Spiral eyes shown with intelligence. "Where to?"

* * *

 **AN: Yosh! This took too long…**

 **Hello everyone! I'm alive! Sorry for not updating for so long…**

 **So, the last chapter seemed to repeat itself, for some reason. That was weird. I've fixed it now, so if you want to read it again, then go for it, I guess :P**

 **Oh my goodness though… this chapter took one whole month to make! I feel ashamed for my laziness sometimes, honestly XD Gotta pick up the pace! C'mon Dragon!**

 ***starts to say encouraging stuff to myself, before realizing that I'm still writing a chapter, so starts coughing* *cough* *cough* Anyway…**

 **That's pretty much all I've got for this! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the mishap that happened last chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo, I'm back! Let's get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gurren Lagann or Avengers**

* * *

The trip to the Helicarrier was surprisingly panic-free. No one shooting at them. No thunder god to come bursting in through the back of the Quinjet. Nothing.

When they landed onto the Helicarrier, Nicholas Fury was waiting, alongside Agent Hill. "How was the trip?" asked the director.

"Surprisingly well," responded Tony, taking off his helmet. "We almost took a detour to get some coffee. Key word: almost. Sadly, Agent Romanoff over there didn't want me to get the drink of the gods."

"I love you too," Natasha answered sarcastically, Simon walking out next to her, smirking. Fury noticed him, and stepped in front of him once Simon fully got out of the Quinjet.

Fury gave him a look. "You look good since I last saw you seventy years ago. In fact, I'd say that you haven't changed a bit."

"Good to see you too Nick. You got yet another title to add to your list yet?" questioned Simon, holding out his hand for Fury to shake. Fury gave Simon a small smirk and accepting the hand for a quick handshake.

"Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. now. You're standing on the Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own flying aircraft carrier. You like it?" Fury motioned to the agents working nearby.

"I gotta say, it's pretty amazing. I'd say it's probably as big as Dai-Gurren," chuckled Simon.

"Whoa, hold up." Tony held up his arms to make an 'X'. "Did that guy just call you 'Nick'?! Who the hell is he?! C'mon, give me answers over here!"

"Got a problem with what an old friend calls me?"

"F-friends?! You two?! Wait, you have friends?" sputtered Tony. He turned to Natasha. "How the hell are you not fazed by this?!"

Natasha shrugged. "After everything I've been through, I'm not surprised about anything anymore."

"You sure? Try fighting an entire race that can throw galaxies at you," grinned Simon.

"I think we'd all appreciate some answers Director Fury," tried Steve. Fury nodded, and motioned them inside.

* * *

When they had all gathered around a big table, Fury placed his hand on Simon's shoulders. "Gentlemen. Agent Romanoff. Meet Simon."

"How do you spell that?" was Tony's instant remark.

Fury ignored Tony. "We first met during World War 2. I was in the field, when I saw Simon help get civilians to safety. When we met again after the war, we traded names, and became friends."

"Yeah, I'm still shocked that you two are friends," said Tony, leaning back on a chair.

"As stoic as ever, I see," joked Simon. Fury rolled his remaining eye.

"How is it that he's in so many famous pictures?" asked Steve.

"That's the kicker. Thing is, he hasn't really told me either. Kept it pretty vague, if you ask me. So let's ask him." Fury turned to face Simon. "Well? Care to share with the class?"

Simon rolled back his shoulders. Then suddenly, a strange brown creature came from out of Simon's hood and hopped onto the desk.

"Whoa!" yelped Tony. He and the rest of the Avengers shot from their seats as Boota made it to the middle of the table, stood on his hind legs, and gave a thumbs up.

"What is this, an alien?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Boota? He's a pig-mole," smirked Simon.

"What's a pig-mole?" asked Natasha.

"Is it delicious?" Tony asked instantly after.

"Boota's the last remaining pig-mole in existence, since all the other pig-moles died after the Big Bang. I don't think you should eat him though, or else his species will then be pretty much extinct." Boota scurried back into Simon's cloak.

"The Big Bang," repeated Tony. "You mean, the theory in which the universe started with a huge explosion. Fourteen billion years ago."

"Exactly that," clarified Simon.

"You mean, your… whatever it is, is older than the universe itself?" asked Tony. Simon grinned. "Don't forget me."

Tony widened his eyes. He shook his head saying, "Nope. Just… okay. Wow. This is some sort of joke right?"

"I mean, right over there are two people who should be in wheelchairs," retorted Simon, which was directed to Steve and Fury.

"You've got a point there." Steve shrugged.

"And I gotta say, now I get why you were never clear about your origins," Fury rubbed his chin. "I mean, explaining how you're older than an entire universe is a strange thing to say to someone after a war."

"So you're immortal?" asked Steve.

"This is gonna take a while," Simon sighed, and sat down on the nearest chair. "Alright, how about I start here…"

 **~one lengthy explanation later (will be explained in the AN at the end)~**

Tony leaned back on his chair, and gave a deep exhale. "Shit man… you were fighting on and with literal galaxies?"

"Yep," grinned Simon, thinking of the memory. "It was a pretty tough battle."

"Of course it was tough, they literally sent tons of Big Bangs at you!" added Tony. "Please tell me you're joking, by the way."

"How is that even possible? How are you still alive?" Natasha asked.

"Sweet Jesus, Simon…!" was Fury's two cents.

Steve looked at Simon. "...Compared to your team (what was it called again?)-"

"The Dai-Gurren Brigade?" answered Simon.

"Thanks. Compared to the Dai-Gurren Brigade, I don't think we could ever be greater a team of heroes than yours."

"Whoa, take a chill pill Capsicle (see what I did there?)," said Tony. "I mean, they've got the power mechs that can defy the laws of physics, and can practically do anything with the power of willpower. I'd say we're doing pretty well since we don't have any of that." Tony gave Simon a cocky grin. "Got any wise old teachings to pass down?"

Simon chuckled. "Well, even if it seems hopeless, just kick reason to the curb and do the impossible. You'll get what you're hoping for sooner or later, you just gotta work for it."

"Ooh, that first one was badass. Where'd you get that from?"

"Thanks. I got it from my big bro."

"I still find it pretty hard to believe that you were able to all of those things using only your willpower," said Fury.

Simon shrugged. "You tend to become numb after doing the things we do."

"Yeah, well I want to know tons of stuff about your variation of Earth, before it blew up after the Big Bang (I still can't believe that you're that old)," said Tony. "Like, are pig-moles delicious? How in the hell does your mecha thing defy the laws of physics on a daily basis? And how are you still alive? You sure I can't eat Boota?"

Boota shook his tiny fists at Tony, squeaking in his own pig-mole language.

Simon gave a hearty laughed. "No, you can't eat Boota. Here, let me explain you about Spiral energy. Leeron and Leyte gave me and the rest of Dai-Gurren a lecture about it once…"

* * *

 **AN: And that's the chapter folks! Sorry that I haven't been able to update any of my stories in a while! Finals for the semester were around the corner, and I've been busy doing a lot of projects because of it!**

 **Actually, I think I should be doing an English project right now. I have to make my own website about the Holocaust and human behavior during the Holocuast. Honestly, I kind of wish we were doing the essay instead.**

 **Anyway, here's the run down of the explanation Simon gave to the Avengers. It's basically the plot of Gurren Lagann. Below, is how I twisted the battle between Gurren Lagann and the Anti-Spirals.**

 **In the second movie, when the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann pilots are fighting against the Anti-Spirals, the Anti-Spirals pulls out a move called "Infinity Big Bang Storm".**

 **Literally the Anti-Spirals pulls two galaxies together and combines them, and shoots a Kamehameha so powerful, it was on par with the birth of the universe.**

 **Now, in the show, Lordgenome sacrificed himself to absorb the whole freaking attack, and give that power to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.**

 **In the second movie, I'm pretty sure the energy given by Lordgenome caused the formation of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which I say is pretty freaking sick, since the sheer size of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann makes it one of, if not the, largest mech in all of fiction.**

 **Now, in this story, this didn't happen. Lordgenome didn't sacrifice himself. The idea never came to his mind.**

 **Infinity Big Bang Storm, in this story, was so powerful, that it broke the Super Spiral Space, and literally everything else. Because c'mon guys, it's literally named after the Big Bang for a reason. And since apparently there are an INFINITE number of Big Bangs happening, it'd be pretty safe to assume that everything was destroyed.**

 **Well, except for the Dai-Gurren Brigade and the Anti-Spirals, of course, because using the power of screaming, they all survive. Why screaming, you ask? Because this is an anime. Moving on...**

 **Now, in the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann wiki, new galaxies were seen being born of Infinity Big Bang Storm.**

 **One of these galaxies, just happened to be the Milky Way Galaxy of where the Avengers would be.**

 **After the battle of Dai-Gurren and the Anti-Spirals (in which Dai-Gurren won), they decided to travel around. Since their own galaxy was destroyed due to Infinity Big Bang Storm, they went to one of the new galaxies.**

 **Completely on accident, they decided to chill on a new Earth in a new Milky Way Galaxy after a few billion years of exploration. How? Because life is crazy like that. Ah, life...**

 **Next thing: How is Simon (and the rest of team Dai-Gurren) still alive? Well, in the epilogue episode, you see Simon has one regular eye, and one green eye .**

 **Since Lordgenome (who's still alive btw) has ringed eyes, and he's lived for 1000 years, some people have theorized that Simon may also live forever. Then I thought that in this story, since the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann pilots were exposed to large amounts of energy (most likely spiral energy, from the Infinity Big Bang Storm), they may have absorbed that energy for themselves slightly, and also have ringed eyes.**

 **Well I thought that was splendid, because now I had a good reason for him and the rest of team Dai-Gurren to be immortal.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry for the big AN :D I hope to see you again in the next chapter!**

 **\- Dragon**


End file.
